bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThunderShadow
Welcome Yo, ThunderShadow! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Abce2 (Talk) 17:20, March 1, 2012 Well A good way to get on my good side is be your own user. You can keep the templates and whatnot already on your page, but I suggest you change your avatar so people don't suspect you for being a copy. 通し番号 TAP-X01 20:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning #1 Yeah, now you have one warning on uncensored cussing. Seriously, you would be better off to read the policies. 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ... you get three strikes before a block, dude ... 通し番号 TAP-X01 23:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! I don't even remember any spoiler things, sorry ^_^ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Random point, but I see that your picture on your profile is of Shiki from Togainu no Chi. I used to read(?) it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 03:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh heh, I actually see him quite a bit, even though the series itself is not that popular. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 03:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you get a warning on your first day, there are two reasons. One, the Admin was in a nasty mood that day. Two, you actually did something wrong. (Or a combination of the two.) Since we expect users to read the Policies and Manual of Style before editing, I guess you'll be in a bit of trouble if you don't. :::As for the Tab, I used a template. If you want, I can add it to your user page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::We used to put them in italics ... I guess not anymore. Wait, under what circumstances? (Can you give me a link?) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::For card descriptions, if they are inside the template, they shoudln't be italicized, or at least that's how it is on all card descriptions in the template it seems. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 22:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC)